Lie to Me (EXO, ChanTao)
by Zelozi
Summary: Aku berbohong padanya, dan ia memercayaiku. Ia bodoh sekali, dan ia laki-laki yang baik. ChanTao songfic, part 1


Tittle : Lie to Me

Part : 1 of ?

Author : Zelozi

Fandom : Exo

Pairing : Chanyeol x Tao

Rate : T

Type : SongFic

Song : Lie to Me – Evia ft. Trabler.

Disclaim : Exo belongs to SM. Lie to Me belong to Evia and Trabler (dan penciptanya)

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS IS FULL OF BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, YAOI, GAY AND WHATEVER YOU CALL IT**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

(Chanyeol POV)

"Hei Chanyeol! Kris!" Seseorang tengah meneriakkan namaku dan temanku dari kejauhan. Kulihat sekitar, mencari si sumber suara. Begitu pula dengan Kris saat ini.

"Oh hei!" Kataku saat menemukan orang tersebut diikuti oleh Kris yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya seraya mendekati kami berdua. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Jalan-jalan? Kau tau kan ini hari libur" ujar Kris seraya tersenyum kecil. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Luhan?" tanyaku padanya yang bernama Luhan.

"Kau sendirian?" tambahku lagi.

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku bersama teman. Kami sedang jalan-jalan sama seperti kalian. Saat ini temanku itu sedang membeli bubble tea. Ah itu dia. Tao!" ia meneriakkan sebuah nama, melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang diseberang jalan.

Seseorang dengan dua bubble tea di tangannya.

**_I met him coincidentally..._**

Tao yang ia panggil itupun menyebrang jalan sesudah lampu merah menyala. Ia pun mendekati kami dan tersenyum. Kurasa ia cukup baik.

"Chanyeol, Kris, kenalkan. Ia Tao, teman satu kerjaku" Luhan memperkenalkan Tao pada kami berdua.

"Kris" Kris tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Tao" ia menyambut tangan Kris dan menunduk kan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pada Kris.

Aku diam saja saat pandangan Tao mengarah padaku.

"... Kau begitu cantik"

**_...and without a thinking, I just said "you're so pretty"_**

"Namaku Chanyeol" Lalu aku menunduk kan kepalaku tanpa memperdulikan Kris dan Luhan yang memandangku heran. Mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan Tao yang terkejut saat ini.

"Ah... Tao" ia kembali menunduk kan kepalanya.

**_He bowed his head and with his head bowed,_**

Itu terjadi beberapa detik. Ia diam saja, ia membatu. Dan kurasa ia masih terkejut dengan kata-kata ku barusan.

**_... He couldn't say anything like a fool._**

_###_

"Jadi kau sekarang pacaran dengan Tao? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" tanya Kris bingung seraya duduk disampingku.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan?" ku hisap rokokku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan asapnya dengan pelan.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja ini tiba-tiba sekali"

"Yah!" ku pukul punggungnya, tapi tidak keras.

"Harusnya kau memberiku selamat!" gerutuku kesal.

"Baiklah. Selamat Chanyeo. Akhirnya kau benar-benar mendapatkan seorang pacar"

"Tapi kumohon jangan permainkan hati seseorang lagi" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku yang mencoba serius?"

Kris hanya memandangku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kupikir ia masih tidak mempercayaiku.

Dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri.

"Tambah wiski nya" ujarku pada seorang bartender.

###

"Channie, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Tao yang tengah memeluk lenganku.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak kenapa aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku?" aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia mencibir seraya merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku percaya padamu"

"Anak baik" lalu aku mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Saat kulepas kecupanku itu, ia tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah. Ia pun menunduk.

"Ayo masuk, untuk apa kita berdiri di depan pintu mall ini?" tunjukku pada pintu masuk mall tujuan kami berkencan hari ini.

Ia tertawa dan menarikku masuk kedalam. Ia terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Beberapa menit kami di dalam mall, Tao menarikku ke sebuah etalase besar. Ia menunjuk sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Kembali ia menunjuk etalase itu. Ada sebuah benda yang ia inginkan rupanya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan itu dihari ulang tahunku Channie?"

Benda itu adalah sebuah boneka. Boneka panda yang ukuran nya tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak juga kecil.

"Kau mau itu baby?"

Ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kita akan membelinya bersama nanti"

"Kau tidak lupa kan kapan aku ulang tahun? Itu bertepatan dengan anniversary kita yang ke 100 Channie"

Aku berpikir sejenak. _Jangan lupa, jangan lupa Chanyeol. Ayo ingat-ingat._

"Du... Dua Mei?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Ia kembali mengangguk. Senyumnya cerah sekali.

Dan ternyata aku benar kali ini. Syukurlah.

###

Tanggal dua Mei.

Saat itu aku sedang asik berada dikamarku saat ini. Mendengarkan lagu menggunakan headset.

Aku lupa. Aku lupa akan sesuatu.

Apa itu?

Sebuah pesan masuk. Itu dari Tao.

* * *

_From : Taobei_

_Channie, kau satu-satunya yang tidak mengucapkannya padaku._

_Kau sedang apa Channie? Aku menunggumu dari tengah malam._

_Kau tidak lupa kan hari apa ini?_

_Hari ini sungguh spesial_

* * *

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan hari ini hari ke 100 kami pacaran.

Dan aku lupa.

**_Our 100th day was a given and even on his birthday,_**

"Merepotkan saja" gumamku pelan dan menghela nafas.

* * *

_To : Taobei_

_Baby, maafkan aku. Aku sakit dari kemarin, maka dari itu aku tidak menghubungi mu sama sekali _

_Aku tidak melupakan hari spesial ini._

_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan nya?_

_Saengil chukha hamnida, dan happy anniversary ke 100 ^_^_

* * *

**_... I skipped over it by saying I was sick._**

Kurasa Tao khawatir padaku, karena ia langsung menelponku saat pesanku terkirim padanya.

"Yeoboseo?"

_[Yeoboseo. Kau sakit? Sakit apa Channie?]_

"Hanya demam, tidak parah baby. Aku tidak apa-apa"

_[Benar tidak apa-apa? Kau membuatku khawatir Channie]_

"Sungguh, aku hanya demam tidak lebih"

_[Sudah minum obat?]_

"Sudah, tenang saja"

_[Bagaimana kalau aku kerumah mu? Akan ku buatkan bubur hangat untuk mu Channie]_

"Hah? Ah, tidak usah. Benar, itu akan merepotkan mu"

_[Tidak, tidak merepotkan untukku. Aku akan kesana sekarang]_

"Tunggu baby! Kau tidak perlu kerumahku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu istirahat, sungguh"

_[Kurasa juga begitu, kau butuh istirahat. Baiklah, istirahat dan jangan lupa minum obat ya sayang. Jika butuh sesuatu telpon aku]_

"Siap baby"

_[Kau tidak ingin aku temani? Ayolah, aku akan menjagamu Channie]_

"Tidak usah, aku khawatir kau akan tertular baby. Besok aku akan sembuh"

_[Benarkah? Kau janji?]_

"Iya. Dan jika besok aku sembuh, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebagai ganti hari ini"

_[Kau harus sehat seratus persen baru aku akan jalan-jalan denganmu]_

"Baiklah. Ah, aku mengantuk. Sepertinya ini efek obat tadi, aku tidur dulu ya?"

_[Tidurlah, istirahat. Cepat sembuh Channie. Aku mencintaimu]_

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Sambungan telpon ku dan Tao berakhir.

Aku duduk didepan tv dan mulai memainkan Play Station ku sambil berpikir, _ia begitu bodoh_.

**_I lied to him like that often. But he believed in me each time..._**

"Tao, will you marry me?"

Sebuah boneka panda, setangkai bunga mawar merah serta sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan cincin ku persembahkan untuk Tao. Aku sudah mempersiapkan nya dengan matang.

"Tao baby, will you marry me?" ku ulang kata-kata ku ketika kulihat Tao hanya diam membisu memandang apa yang kulakukan saat ini.

Ia tersenyum. Airmata nya mengalir dengan indah.

Ia bahkan tertawa kecil.

"I do Channie"

"I really do"

**_... and even accepted my proposal._**

"Kau akan menikah dengan Tao? Wow Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar serius!" Kris memandangku tak percaya.

Aku hanya tersenyum seraya meminum wiski milikku.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya Kris, aku serius kali ini"

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Kris.

"... Ya"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, selamat Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar dewasa sekarang"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ya, aku mencintainya.

Mencintainya? Benarkah?

**_I just didn't want to be an old bachelor._**

_###_

_[Yeoboseo? Dengan tuan Park?]_

"Yeoboseo? Ah tunggu sebentar! Disini berisik, aku akan ketempat sepi, sebentar"

_[Yeoboseo?]_

"Yeoboseo, siapa ini?"

_[Maaf anda tuan Park? Park Chanyeol]_

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

_[Tuan, kami telah menghubungi anda berkali-kali. Tapi anda tidak menjawabnya. Kami ingin memberitahukan kalau istri anda, nyonya um tuan, ah atas nama Park Zi Tao telah melahirkan dengan selamat. Anak anda laki-laki]_

"Hah? Istriku melahirkan? Kapan?!"

_[Sekitar dua jam yang lalu tuan, silahkan anda datang ke rumah sakit xx sekarang juga. Kasihan istri anda sendirian bersama bayi anda]_

"Apa anak pertamaku ada disana?"

_[Yang bernama Kai? Iya, ia berada disini tuan. Ia aman ditempat penitipan anak selama ibunya melahirkan]_

"Ba... Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan kesana"

**_Our second child was born..._**

"Aku harus pergi duluan"

"Hei kau mau kemana Chanyeol? Kita belum selesai"

"Aku akan kerumah sakit Lay, Tao melahirkan dan aku baru tau sekarang"

"Apa?! Cepatlah kesana! Hati-hati Chanyeol!"

Dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat yang aku kunjungi selama tiga jam terakhir itu.

**_... but on that day,_**

Ketika sampai dirumah sakit aku dihadapkan dengan sebuah dinding bernama administrasi. Aku harus membayar biaya melahirkan Tao.

Tapi, bagaimana aku membayarnya?

**_... I lost money by gambling._**

_###_

"Hai jagoan kecil appa" kupegang tangan kecil milik bayi, anak kedua ku dengan Tao.

"Hai juga appa" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum dan memandangi bayi kami.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau melahirkan. Aku menyesal"

"Aku tau kau sibuk kerja Channie. Aku tidak apa-apa, beruntung tetangga kita menolong ku saat perutku mulai sakit dan membawaku kerumah sakit ini"

"Baby..."

"Iya?"

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit"

"Kenapa?"

Kulepas tangan bayi mungilku dan memandang Tao dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tadi saat aku pulang, tiba-tiba saja ada dua orang mencegat dan merampokku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, mereka masing-masing membawa pistol dan pisau. Lalu..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Channie?" wajah Tao berubah menjadi khawatir.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi seperti yang aku bilang baby, mereka merampokku. Dan tidak ada uang yang tersisa..."

**_I got away with it by saying that I was robbed._**

"Aku punya uang tabungan Channie, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Tao.

Bayi mungil itu membuka matanya dan melihatku. Ia seakan-akan melihatku.

Apa kau tau kalau appa mu ini berbohong, nak?

###

"Appa! Kok umma bikin kue? Kai kan belum ulang tahun" tanya anak pertamaku bernama Kai.

"Yang ulang tahun itu appa sayang. Iya kan appa?"

Aroma kue tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Ternyata Tao datang bersama kue buatan nya, lengkap dengan hiasan sederhana dan lilin membentuk angka 40.

**_When I turned 40,_**

"Iya" Aku tersenyum.

Tao meletakkan kue itu diatas meja. Ia mendekatiku.

"Saengil chukha hamnida, Channie"

Lalu ia menciumku dengan lembut. Kai menutup matanya. Sedangkan si kecil, Sehun, duduk tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

"Saranghae" ujarku pelan.

"Saranghae..."

###

"Kau mencintai ku kan?"

"Iya, aku mencintaimu"

"Ah, kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti itu. Ah, aku akan membelikan mu hadiah? Ingat, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke 30 kan?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya membelakangi ku, kini berbalik dan memelukku dengan sayang.

"Benar? Kau akan membelikan ku hadiah saat aku ulang tahun?"

"Iya"

"Janji?"

"Aku janji"

Ia mencium pipiku, lalu mencium bibirku.

**_... I cheated on him with a boy 10 years younger_**

_###_

"Ayolah Chen, kau seperti itu padaku"

"Kau sudah berhutang banyak Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa aku memberimu pinjaman lagi?"

"Ah, ayolah. Aku butuh uang itu, untuk... untuk membeli susu anakku, dan... dan keperluan lainnya"

Chen menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol, masih berhutang padaku. Kau ingat saat kau bermain judi dengan Lay? Berapa yang kau pinjam? Masih ingat?"

**_Then I started to be in debt but just as always._**

Aku diam saja. Aku tau kalau aku masih punya hutang padanya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memberimu pinjaman. Tapi ini yang terakhir Chanyeol. Saat waktunya tiba, kau harus membayarnya. Atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengambil hal terpenting milikmu"

Aku meneguk liur.

Lalu aku mengangguk.

Mau, tidak mau.

###

"Chanyeol! Kau harus membayar hutangmu, ini sudah masa tenggang!"

"Hei hei, bisakah kita bicara diluar? Jangan disini" aku mendorong Chen dan Kyungsoo, asisten Chen, keluar dari rumah.

"Kau sudah janji untuk membayarnya Chanyeol" Chen memandangku dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Aku tidak punya uang saat ini, aku janji akan membayarnya. Tapi tidak sekarang"

"Ini sudah lewat dari perjanjian Chanyeol. Kau harus membayarnya" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon! Chen, kumohon padamu. Kita sudah berteman lama kan? Percayalah padaku, aku pasti akan membayarnya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Beri aku waktu"

Tiba-tiba anak kedua ku, Sehun, menangis.

Mendengarnya membuat Chen menghela nafas.

"Ini yang terakhir Chanyeol, sangat terakhir untukmu. Aku beri waktu satu bulan. Kau harus bersyukur atas itu"

Chen dan Kyungsoo pergi dari rumahku. Dan aku menghela nafas lega.

Uang.

Dimana aku mendapatkan nya?

Aku bahkan tidak berkerja.

###

"Channie, aku mendengarnya"

Aku menatap Tao yang tengah menggendong Sehun yang tertidur.

"Kau punya hutang kan?" ujarnya lagi.

Aku menunduk. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa pengeluaran kita begitu banyak sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang?

Aku diam saja.

Ia menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam kamar, meletakkan Sehun diatas tempat tidurnya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Kai.

Ia kembali menghampiriku.

"Kudengar ada lowongan pekerjaan dan gaji nya lumayan banyak"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Sedikit tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Tao saat ini.

"Aku akan melamar kerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga, Channie"

**_She works as a housekeeper._**_  
_

"Hah?"

"Aku akan menitipkan anak-anak kita pada tetangga saat kita sedang berkerja nanti"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

My second fanfic.

Zelo lagi ngak pengen banyak cincong, bingung mau ngomong apaan -w-

Oh iya, ini ChanTao fanfic.

Siapa yang suka ChanTao? #zeloangkattangan

Ini gegara Zelo liat piku nya Chanyeol sama Tao nih, makanya jadi demen gitu sama pair ChanTao X/D

Lagian ChanTao ngak buruk-buruk amat, kalau KrisTao kan udah sering banget ya :D

Tapi tenang, Zelo punya banyak base ff KrisTao. Cuma belum dilanjutin aja sih =w="

Mungkin ff satu nya aja yang lebih di kebangin lagi *nunjuk I Hate You, LOVE!

Ya intinya Zelo lagi suka pair ini, dan tiap hari mikir gimana nyatuin mereka dalam happy ending.

KrisTao...

Ngak kok, Zelo ngak lupa sama KrisTao -w-

Udah ah itu aja, tadi bilang ngak pengen banyak cincong. Eh malah kelewatan gini XD

Bye~


End file.
